Locura de un momento
by Freya.twentythree
Summary: ¿Por qué habían empezado a discutir? Ninguno de los dos se acordaba ya./ La empujó a la pared y estampó sus labios sobre los de ella/ Lemon :D


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

**Advertencia: Lemon y lenguaje algo...¿fuerte? xD **

**

* * *

**

¿Por qué habían empezado a discutir? Ninguno de los dos se acordaba ya.

De lo único que eran conscientes es de que insultos y más insultos salían de la boca de su mayor enemigo, respectivamente.

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, compañeros de torre desde hacía un par de meses habían hecho algo así como un trato para ignorarse durante el tiempo que viviesen juntos, el cual se había roto cuando alguno de los dos, no se sabe quien, hizo o dijo algo que al otro le molestó.

O quizás fueron los dos, porque ya estaban cabreados cuando entraron a la sala común de los Premio Anual.

Hermione llevaba un día horrible; se había despertado tarde por culpa de Ginny, la cual estaba destrozada por culpa de Harry y la mantuvo despierta casi toda la noche en la sala común Griffindor, hasta que la castaña la mandó a dormir y se fue a su propia torre. Al levantarse temprano no le dio tiempo de desyunar y no pudo concentrarse en clase porque estaba muerta de hambre. Harry se pasó toda la mañana intentando sonsacarle qué le había pasado a Ginnyy Hermione, como buena amiga, sólo contestaba evasivas, ganándose un terrible dolor de cabeza. A la hora del almuerzo se relamió los labios pensando en la comida, interrumpida por Ron Weasley. El almuerzo le sentó mal porque Ron volvía a pedir explicaciones del por qué no salía con él ese sábado a Hogsmade, y ella le contestó de todas las maneras posibles que no podía porque debía estudiar. Buscando un poco de tranquilidad se fue a la biblioteca, descubriendo que estaba cerrada por no sé qué historia. Enfadada, cansada y con unas increíbles náuseas se fue a la sala común de su torre.

A Draco Malfoy no le había pasado nada fuera de lo normal para cabrearlo, tan sólo una chica con nombre y apellido llamada Pansy Parkinson. Se había pasado todo el día detrás de él con insinuaciones sexuales, las cuales él rechazó por una simple razón: se había cansado de ella. Podían seguir siendo amigos, pero nada más. La voz chillona de Pansy aún resonaba en su cabeza cuando llegó a la torre de los Premio Anual cerrándole la puerta, literalmente, en las narices.

Y ahí estaban esos dos desconocidos que se conocían desde los once años, gritándose cosas que habían perdido el sentido.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Granger!- Draco no aguantaba más los gritos de la castaña se le quedaban flotando en la mente y la cabeza ya le dolía horrores.

-Vete tú, imbécil.- Hermione quería arrancarle los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza y no tenía ganas de aguantar al estúpido Slytherin ni un momento más.

-No, mejor aún, ¿por qué no te vas a mamársela a Weasley? Seguro que te espera hasta con los...- Las palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire, cuando en un arrebato de furia, Hermione le dio un botefón a Malfoy girándole la cara. Una marca rojiza fue apareciendo poco a poco en la mejilla del rubio, ardiéndole más de lo que debería.

En el mismo momento en el que Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, se arrepintió. Le picaba la mano por el golpe dado, y sabía que le venía la peor parte: la reacción de él. Pensó en huir, pero vivían en la misma torre, tarde o temprano tendría que volver.

Ella esperaba cualquier reacción, menos esa. Draco Malfoy la miró, furioso, sus acostumbrados fríos ojos grises se convirtieron en fuego. Alargó los brazos y la empujó contra la pared. Hermione chocó contra la dura superficie con un gemido de dolor. Draco agarró fuertemente la cara de ella con una sola mano y estampó sus labios sobre los de ella. La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras Malfoy le comía la boca con rabia, haciéndole daño. Intentó apartarlo, pero fue imposible y, sin darse cuenta, acabo respondiendo al beso, con la misma intensidad que él.

Draco le agarró el trasero con la mano libre, pegándola más íntimamente a él. Para sorpresa de ambos, Hermione envolvió sus piernas en torno a la cintura del rubio, creando una unión más íntima. Malfoy mordió el labio inferior de ella, haciéndole sangrar y así poder meter la lengua en su boca. Forcejearon y siguieron dañándose con furioso besos, usando la lengua y los dientes, buscando otra manera de hacerse daño.

Malfoy abrió la camisa de ella, rompiendo los botones y agarró sus pechos rudamente mientras dejaba de besarla y empezaba a morder su cuello. Hermione le imitó, arrancándole dolorosos gemidos llenos de excitación. Él no podía aguantar más y arrancó las bragas de ella, tocándola y sonriendo sobre su cuello al notarla tan húmeda, tan _caliente. _Ella, por su parte, le quitó el cinturón y el botón de los pantalones sacando de dentro de los calzoncillos una _enorme _y potente erección.

No hacía falta más, Malfoy la penetró sin pensárselo soltando un más que satisfactorio gemido y Hermione gritó al sentirse imbadida de repente, uniéndose al frenético vaivén de las embestidas de Malfoy.

Gruñidos, gemidos y susurros apensas audibles eran lo que único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Malfoy empezó a susurrarle guarradas al oído, haciendo que lo gemidos de Hermione fueran más audibles, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de que unas simples palabras pudieran alterarla tanto.

Hermione Granger arañó fuertemente la espalda de Draco cuando el orgasmo la sacudió, dejándola sin aliento, olvidándose incluso de quien era y dónde estaba.

-Draco...- gruñó en su estado de éxtasis total. Y una palabra, una sola palabra pronunciada una sola vez en seis años, una sola palabra dicha en un tono que debería ser prohibido ocasionó que el dueño de aquél nombre perdiera el control y tuviese el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Cuando, más o menos,Draco consiguió serenarse, se sentó en el suelo, llevándose a Hermione con él, y sin salir de ella. Se tumbó, dejándola encima intentando controlar su respiración. Ella intentó apartarse pero él no la dejó. Tiró de su brazo y la tumbó encima suya, acaparando sus labios y, por primera vez, besándolos con cariño. Pasó su lengua por el labio lastimado de Hermione, intentando aliviarle el dolor, dolor que él mismo había provocado. Mientras le desabrochó la falda, le terminó de quitar la camisa y le quitó desesperado el sujetador, viendo por primera vez los redondos pechos de ella, con los pezones erguidos, llamándolo y no se hizo de rogar.

Mientras Malfoy le acariciaba los pezones con la lengua, Hermione aprovechó para terminar de desnudarlo, notando como se volvía a endurecer en su interior, causándole una excitación inmediata.

Esa vez ella llevó el control.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hora era ni el tiempo que había pasado, sólo sabían que ya había oscurecido bastante. Estaban agotados tumbados en el suelo de la sala, uno al lado del otro. Sus respiraciones controladas pero no sus corazones.

Sin previo aviso, Draco, completamente desnudo se puso de pie, tendiéndole la mano a la chica que descansaba a su lado. La ayudó a incorporarse y subieron las escaleras, cogidos de la mano y en total silencio. Dejaron la ropa en el suelo, no se preocuparon de nada más.

La dejó en la puerta de su habitación, le apretó ligeramente la mano y se fue a la suya propia.

Hermione estaba desoncertada y extrañamente feliz. No hizo preguntas, no quería respuestas.

Entró en su habitación y no se preocupó por ponerse el pijama, ni por darse una ducha, ni siquiera por cenar, simplemente se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Mañana sería otro día, y en ese momento, sólo quería dormir.

* * *

**Momento de locura. **

**Estuve leyendo un Dramione y mi mente empezó a maquinar una historia de esta pareja. Sin mucho sentido y como ya dije en un momento de locura salió esto. **

**Lo he escrito en unos 10 minutos, sin leer, tan solo escribía lo que salía de mi mente. Al releerlo no me ha parecido tan malo xD aunque espero vuestra opinión.**

**En momentos así me doy cuenta de la mente tan calenturienta que tengo, pero no sé, de esta pareja no se me ocurren nada de "amor" ni nada de eso.**

**Ya no me enrrollo más...xD**

**Un beso ^^**


End file.
